charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Succubus
Sexual Predators that feed on the testosterone of extremely strong men, The Succubus are former Witches that have renounced all human emotion and made a pact with darkness in order to protect themselves from heartbreak. Upon an attack, a Succubus will restrain her victim and elongate her razor-sharp tongue forcing it into the mouth of the man, down his throat in order to suck the testosterone out of him. The man instantly dies from the trauma. Phoebe Halliwell's Dreams In 1999, Charmed One Phoebe Halliwell began having dreams in which she would see herself on top of a man, killing him. Phoebe discovered that the dreams she was having were actually visions of the Succubus killing her prey; due to her power of Premonition, Phoebe established a connection with the demon. Darla Employed by a matchmaking agency, known as Fine Romance, Darla was a picture perfect young blond woman who was also a Succubus that preyed on men that signed up at Fine Romance. During an attempted attack, Darryl Morris shot Darla's tongue and she fell to the floor. Thinking that she was dead, Darla was brought to the morgue, but when the body was looked at by Darryl's fellow inspector, Darla awoke and feed on the man's testosterone, killing him. Prue Casts the Spell to Attract a Succubus With candles lit, the symbol of the Succubus drawn on the floor of the Attic and her hands aloft her lap and the Book of Shadows on the floor laid open to a spell to Attract and Destroy the Succubus, Prue recited the words of the spell. Lights surrounded the young witch and she suddenly transformed into a man. Under her new alias, Manny Hanks, Prue went to Fine Romance and signed up for a membership, where she caught the eye of the Succubus, Darla. The two met for a date and Darla attempted to feed on Manny's testosterone but Phoebe was able connect with Succubus and tell Prue that she was stronger than the Succubus. Ultimately, Prue broke free from Darla and vanquished her. The Book of Shadows Piper located an entry on The Succubus in the Book of Shadows containing a two page spread of information regarding the evil being. The entry was emphasized by a drawing of a Succubus' tongue. On the back of the two-page spread was a spell to Attract and Destroy her. The Succubus When a witch renounces all human emotion and makes a pact with darkness to protect herself from heartbreak, she becomes a succubus – a sexual predator. She seeks out powerful men who become helpless against her magic, then feeds on their testosterone with her razor-sharp tongue. Use the Spell to Attract and Destroy the Succubus. To Attract and Destroy the Succubus... ... like a moth to a flame Draw the symbol of the succubus upon a consecrated space. With candles lit and the target laid upon the symbol of all the succubus’ desire and intone the words that follow: By the forces of Heaven and Hell Draw to us this woman fell Rend from her foul desire That she may perish as a moth to fire. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Beings Category: Vanquished by Prue Halliwell Category: Season 2